The Tale of Xaphan
by Zasa
Summary: A tale of Chlordane Hengyokai rogue, Kirk Halfvampire Drowand Many others that will be introduced along the way, should be very long. My first entry!


Yo, some things I should let everyone know, this is my first submission to FanFic, and I'm sort of nervous. I already know the first 23 paragraphs aren't that great, but I haven't changed them yet because nobody else has reviewed it but me really. As is, its pretty long I guess, but it isn't finished, not in the least. If anybody wants me to finish it they have to send me a review , then I'll try getting to work on the next 100-200 pages pages or so left in this thing. Try checking out another entry I'm going to submit in a few minutes "The Story of Thrug" Later, and thanks in advance for checking out this story.

Chapter 1

The city of Caniph is one of those strange planar anomalies that isn't exactly natural. It's a demiplane created not by a deity, but by a race of outsiders known as Mercanes. The Mercanes have long been merchants on a planar scale, but because of the difficulties of transport and being a nomadic people they started to construct a city, not just any planar metropolis, but a city that moved. Because of the funds they possessed, a city that could move from plane to plane was feasible, and the construction started. It has been many millennia since the city was created, and nothing but greatness has befallen Caniph.  
Chlordane Quikelaw had been serving as a minor spy for one of the least powerful lords in all of Relneed. What's more is that he wasn't very good at his job. He was sort of a foppish rogue that no one really cared about. But what was special is that he wasn't human like most of his lords servants. Chlordane is a Hengyokai, a type of animal that can assume human form as a well as some sort of hybrid between animal and human. Chlordanes true form is that of a fox, but he has been forced to stay in human form for a while, due to the discriminating people of the region. Chlordane was given an assignment by his lord to go prove if a local rumor was true; if there was a large, strange city only a several dozen miles away from the palace his lord lived in. Chlordane was never one to miss a party so he actually went when he said he was going to: immediately, so he ran off as soon as his lord bid him.  
When Chlordane arrived at the city, he went strait toward the first pub he could find, and started chugging down rice wine. In his usual style he forgot his cash at home, and was having a "friendly disagreement" with the bartender when a rather dark individual loaned him some coppers to pay the bill. He thanked the man and started to stumble out the door, very surprised that it wasn't dark yet; he was beginning to wonder just how smashed he had had gotten. He really needed some place to crash and wasn't about to get into another fight with an inn owner so he figured he just head back home.  
The funny thing was that he couldn't leave, where the cities limits ended, there was something forcing him away, and everything beyond those limits seemed hazy and insubstantial. He was getting pretty tired and was sure whatever was happening wasn't really happening, he was just completely hammered. So Chlordane just passed out in a small alley.  
When he came to he was at first startled that the dark man that had loaned him money at the bar was there, then to find that he was standing, and lastly, surprised when he found out he was locked up. "Ughhuhnnnn," Chlordane groaned; his head was killing him, "I really need to learn how to control my drinking." "Oh, crap, he's alive." the man said.  
"Who the hell are you, where am I, and why the hell am I chained to a wall!" Chlordane yelled, he wasn't quite sure what had happened, most of the previous nights activities were still a bit blurry and not quite in memory.  
"I, sir, am Kirk Bloodbane, this is the Bloodbane Manor, and you were about to be my next meal." the dark man said with a slight air of superiority.  
" Ah, I see, well that explains a lot… YOUR COMPLETELY INSANE! WHO JUST GRABS A MAN OFF THE STREET, LOCKS HIM UP, AND MAKES PLANS FOR DINNER?" Chlordane began to rant.  
"I thought I already answered that question, I am Kirk Bloodbane and--"

"CUT THE CRAP YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT, NOW WHY DID YOU LOCK ME UP IN HERE!" Chlordane began to scream, he was very angry at all of this and just wanted it to stop.  
" Oh, well the city kind of looks a way when most vagrants go missing, and a guy needs to eat." Kirk said, now looking more disappointed.  
" Ah, I see but I still don't see why you would eat me, are some kind of sick freak?" Chlordane's said, in a very come tone, he was pretty sure he wasn't going to be a meal any time soon.  
"Well, erhm, it's a well known fact that the Bloodbane Family is composed of vampires, I thought you would have deduced that from the fangs"  
"Well yea I guess, but I have never even seen a, uhm, what kind of creature are you again? Some sort of freaky elf thing?" said Chlordane, who just now noticed the fangs and got a good look at his captor, all jet black skin, bright red eyes, white spiked hair, and a rather charming black robe with red trim.  
"I am a Drow, sir, and don't call me an elf, I'm not a very big fan of elves"  
" Ah, I see. Wait a minute! Your just trying to pull a joke on me, wouldn't you have burst into flames or something when you stepped outside! And get me down from here!" said Chlordane who apparently just realized he was still in chains.  
"Oh, erhm, truth be told I'm only half vampire, but I still do need to eat you know…" Kirk said, and then he began to unlock the chains that bound Chlordane. "Wait a minute if I free you, you aren't going to try to get me arrested are you? This family cant take another lawsuit, we will be expelled from The Pale"  
"Wait, what? No, uhm, I guess not…what's 'The Pale"  
"Oh, wow you must be new here, this region of the city is The Pale, and it houses all of the undead in Caniph, because the sunlight can't reach through the massive clouds of negative energy." Kirk said proudly while unlocking the last manacle.  
"Rightttttt… I think that rose more questions than it answered." said Chlordane, mockingly, "Well I guess I'll be going now." and with that note Chlordane walked out of the rooms finely carved wooden doors.  
Chlordane walked out of the room to find that he was completely lost, the Bloodbane Manor was enormous. It had almost been an hour from what he could tell, but he couldn't be sure. He started getting worried about what would happen to him if someone less sane than Kirk tried to make a meal of him. He thought maybe another hour had gone by when a large figure appeared at the end of the corridor he had been walking down for the greater part of the hour. Chlordane stifled a scream. The large creature was getting closer and it looked impossibly skinny for its height. Chlordane changed his form from that of a human to that of the fox/man hybrid and looked through his pack for the tonfas he had owned ever since he had aspirations of becoming a magnificent thief. He charged.  
He started charging, faster and faster, whatever it was was going down. He finally got so close the shadows around it faded, and he realized he had made a terrible mistake. There wasn't some huge monster lumbering towards him, it was Kirk, carrying an unbelievably large amount of books in his arms. CRASH. He couldn't stop in time, books flew everywhere and a very disgruntled half-vampire was lying under a pile of literature. "What in the Nine Hells just happened!" Kirk yelled, he was still lying under a pile of books, but he was trying very hard to wriggle out. Chlordane thought about running, but then he realized he might not escape this crazy house without some help.  
"Uhm, ya, me again, I think I'm a little lost." Chlordane said, trying to sound as honest as possible.  
"Oh great, your still here," said a sarcastic Kirk that just rid himself of a hardcover prison "WHY DID YOU JUST RAM YOURSELF INTO ME"  
"Would you like the long answer or the short answer"  
"Short"  
"I'm an idiot"  
"Ah, well that explains a lot." Kirk said "What exactly is it that you want"  
"I want to leave this house"  
"Well it looks like we share the same goal because I want you to leave!" and with that note Kirk got up, beckoned Chlordane to follow him and reached the exit in about 3 minutes.  
"Well there you are, now get out of my life." Kirk said, happy to be rid of the fool. It was right about then that Chlordane remembered he had been gone for two days, and didn't have anything to show for it, his lord was going to kill him.  
"Hey, uhm, how much trouble would you be in if I happened to let the city know what your doing to all the vagrants?" Chlordane said sneakily.  
"Oh, a good deal of trouble, seeing how this would be the fifth time we have done something like this"  
"Oh really then, well I'm afraid I'm going to have to report you unless you act as a guide for me"  
"What kind of cruel sadistic creature are you! You ram me head on while I'm carrying a ton of books, get lost in my house and stay there for an hour, and now you want me to be your guide for an enormous metropolis? I don't know, I think I will pass." Kirk said decisively.  
" Pleaseeeeee… I'm going to be killed if I don't bring back at least some information about this city back with me"  
"Fine but don't act like an idiot, I do represent the entire Bloodbane household when in the other parts of Caniph."

Kirk wasn't lying when he said this was an enormous metropolis, Chlordane's feet already hurt and they weren't even done in what Kirk said was barely 1/20th of the city, The Pale. It was amazing, already this small portion of the city was much bigger than any he had ever seen in his life, and more over, it was populated almost entirely by undead. Skeletons and zombies carried out menial chores, liches were selling all sorts of magical wares, incorporeal creatures floated through walls, some sending messages, others going about there daily un-life. Along with the general enormity of the place, and all of the places that would be interesting normally, Kirk showed Chlordane his usual haunts. There was Eefonz's Library, Syldie's Shop of Oddities, and the one he seemed to linger on the most was Yolbriger's Artifacts. Yolbriger was a truly ancient lich, even by a liches standards, his bizarre little shop held a startling number of magic items, which Yolbriger had been making steadily through the centuries. He stood near six feet tall, his decaying, gray flesh stretched tightly over a large frame. He was wearing a black robe with blue trim, with a fez atop his bald skull black with a small blue cord hanging down.  
"Hello my boy!" Yolbriger said, his voice a grainy and deep rumbling, "who is the gentleman with you? A relative?" "No, an annoyance that doesn't want to leave is more accurate…"Kirk whispered menacingly.  
"Ah, I see, want me to take care of him for you?" Yolbriger asked in his deep voice, making no effort to keep his intentions hidden.  
"No, he has something on me, if he gets raised, I wouldn't want that damn Amsley to find out." Kirk said in a low enough tone so Chlordane would not hear him.  
"Good luck with that then, and if you change your mind, let me know." Yolbriger said.  
"Can do, Yol." and with that comment they left.  
The city was made up of several districts, The Pleasure District, The Market District, The Pale, The Head, The Residential District, and The Gates. Currently Chlordane was in the Market District, and he was beginning to wish he had not asked for this tour, the city was too big, already he had seen more then he had ever dreamed possible. Vendors sold wares from all across the multi-verse, fresh fish, gold, spices, exotic fruits, furs, magic and novelties were all available from shady merchants or friendly salesmen.  
"Satisfied yet?" Kirk asked, sneering.  
"I suppose I am, just lead me out of the city and you wont have anything to do with me again." Chlordane said extravagantly.  
Kirk laughed hard "Very well, I suppose some day even a fool like yourself must do something brave"  
"What do you mean? Relneed isn't exactly a dangerous place"  
"Were no longer in your plane of existence, currently I believe were just entering The Heroic Domains of Ysgard"  
"Erhm pardon? Did you just tell me that were no longer in my plane of existence"  
"Yes, that's about right, why?" Kirk said, a little bewildered by Chlordane's response. "Oh, well… YOU COULD HAVE LET ME KNOW THAT BEFORE I LEFT! Any particular reason why there isn't Relneed's countryside on the outside of this city? Or is it just a random 'TIME FOR YSGARD DAY!" Chlordane was a little winded, and wouldn't normally have believed that he could possibly be anywhere near Ysgard, a plane intended for fallen heroes, where they may battle to their hearts content only to return to life the next day. This city had made him believe that almost anything could happen, so Chlordane wasn't about to question Kirk anymore than he already had.  
"No, its part of the schedule, for the last two weeks or so we were in the material plane, in a country I believe is called Relneed. Were going to be in Ysgard for the next 6 days, then the Nine Hells of Baator for two weeks after that." Kirk informed Chlordane aloofly. "But shoo now, get going, off to Ysgard with yourself"  
"Uhm… No, I would like to go home, to Relneed, NOT TO YSGARD"  
"I'm afraid that's to bad, the next trip to the material plane is in a little more than a year, let alone Relneed, that could be a decade or so, now, don't you want to be in Ysgard? With all those nice warriors, beating the snot out of each other?" Kirk made one last attempt at getting Chlordane to leave as soon as possible.  
"No, I suppose I'll just stay here until I can at least have a shot at going home." Chlordane sighed: another year here… I don't think I could take it. "Good luck at finding another place to stay then, I'm off to attend to some business elsewhere." Kirk said, walking away quite happily. "WAIT UP! WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY! I don't have any money on me, and last I checked this city is very expensive." Chlordane roared after Kirk. Just realizing they were in a very busy city, he decided to pull a very mean trick. "GIVE ME A PLACE TO STAY, OR I'LL BE SURE TO LET THE CITY KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING!" at this a few people looked up, and were beginning to become aware that something worthy of juicy gossip could be going on, moreover it could also be used for blackmail. Kirk stopped, mortified, he really wished he had accepted Yolbriger's offer to kill this pest. Then he thought of something equally as effective and shouted "Very well, you can stay at the Bloodbane Manor"  
Chlordane figured it was the best victory he could get, besides, it was a very big house, It was even larger than his lord, Shujiro's, palace. "Coming, fool?" Kirk called out to Chlordane, who was still standing a good distance away from Kirk in a very crowded region of the city. Chlordane ran up to catch up and found himself back at the Bloodbane Manor very soon, despite the busy streets and long distance. "So, where's my room at?" Chlordane inquired intrusively.  
"Oh, probably somewhere down near the food quarters, stay smart and there is a good chance that none of my relatives will devour you. Request that the maid grant you food while she's going to give the feed to them, I'll let her know your down there. I'll be leaving now, unless you want me to lead you down to your room." Kirk said, clearly being all he wanted to say to Chlordane. Chlordane remembered the last time he go lost in this house, and thought it was a good idea to let Kirk show him to his room, rather than spend would could be days searching for the appropriate room. Kirk lead Chlordane past the second hallway and into a stairwell going down, Chlordane was still astounded, even what looked to be the hallway for the slaves corridors was covered in the same deep red velvet colored paint, statues of bronze and marble standing up against the walls, all of them appeared to be vampires, perhaps relatives that had passed on, or that lived in far away cities. This much decadence was beyond what Chlordane had ever seen in what he considered must be a short life compared to that of these undead. Windows were draped in black velvet with red trim, and fountains spewing forth blood were common in large circular rooms.  
Chlordane's own quarters were no less drab than the rest of the mansion, although there were some devices in the far right corner of the room that looked like they were used for torture. "This is where you will be spending your next year or so, get comfortable." Kirk left and Chlordane said nothing.  
The time spent in the richly furnished room quickly grew dull for Chlordane , after he had decided would he could quickly steal, and what was worth stealing, he was ready to escape at a moments notice, should the need arise. He then proceeded to preening himself in his fox form, admiring his looks in all of the highly reflective surfaces of the room. The food the maid gave him was definitely not of the same quality as the house, it usually consisted of bread, water and potatoes, on rare occasions he could get meat. Overall, Chlordane was extremely bored, and began to think that it would have probably been more exiting if he had been fighting over lodgings and such instead of having one extremely dull place to stay. He tried to have a few conversations with the maid that brought him food, but all he learned is that her name was Ahi and that she detested the odor of fox, and could swear there was one hiding in the house, probably in this room. Chlordane spent most of his time sleeping.  
"Rise and shine, your going to be busy today!" Kirk laughed and caught Chlordane completely by surprise.  
"Huh? Whazzat?" Chlordane said, alarmed and very groggy.  
"I'm running an errand today and its to large for me to carry alone, so I've decided to make you come along." Kirk said, still as high and mighty as ever. Chlordane decided he would rather not screw around and get Kirk even angrier at him, this might be the only thing he would be able to do outside of the damned mansion. "Fine, where to?" Chlordane asked.  
"Oh not far outside the city, about a dozen miles from the gates I believe." Kirk said, while exiting through the door. "Oh, yes, don't forget to bring your weapons, you might need them"  
"Why? Where is this city now?" Chlordane asked, a little worried that Kirk wanted him to bring his tonfas.  
"Oh no place to special, just The Nine Hells of Baator." Kirk replied, apparently not joking.

Chapter 2

Kirk smiled, The Nine Hells of Baator was a great reality check, living in the Caniph sometimes made him forget that there were still so many problems in other regions of the multi-verse. The landscape was barren and red, there was no plant life in sight, the only living things around were the soul larva, souls of the damned that had sold their very spirit to the devils of this plane, or those who had been wicked people in life. Kirk suppressed a laugh. Silly mortals, they should know that a devil will always get the better end of a deal… He stopped just so he could crush one of them under foot, and then going again.  
"So where exactly are we going again?" Chlordane asked. "You kinda left that out when all you said was that we were going… here"  
Kirk did not want to give a real response and rather have Chlordane racked with fear and anxiety, but he was in no mood for the idiotic attitude of this particular mortal.  
"We are going to an Uardulath, roughly translated from Infernal to your tongue I believe it means 'Shop of the Freedom-less.'" Kirk said, remembering to speak slowly and generously.  
"So were going to a… slave shop?" Chlordane asked, grateful that Kirk didn't have any smart ass remarks for him on this occasion.  
"Close enough, I'm acquiring food for the next couple months"  
"Oh…" Chlordane said, a little unnerved about bringing more blood-filled beings into a home of vampires. Chlordane began to feel ill.  
"Don't worry, most of them appreciate it." Kirk said.  
"What do you mean most of them appreciate it! I can't imagine anyone that would like dying!" Chlordane said, not even knowing whether or not Kirk was serious.  
"While you may think about it is death, think about it more as eternal life, after they have been drained, they retain their memories, and may be freed if they show enough self control to live without harming others unlawfully. In a way, they are a great deal better off as a meal then as a creature that will tortured by devils and eventually have its soul removed to power infernal devices?" Kirk stated emotionlessly.  
"Say what you will, but I believe it is a fate worse than death, living like that, if you can call it living…" Chlordane breathed.  
"So the fool decides to speak intelligibly at last? Or is that just some regurgitated wisdom given to you by a preacher of some self-righteous faith?" Kirk said, as stoic and emotionless as ever.  
Chlordane was about to say something, but Kirk was right, a cleric of Pelor did tell him undeath was a fate worse than death in many ways. Maybe Kirk was right, and the slaves they were picking up did appreciate becoming a vampire, and being freed afterward. He would have to ask one of them before and after the change.  
"How did you know that some one else told me that?" Chlordane asked.  
"Well, for one, I don't think your smart enough to come to any real conclusion on your own, and second, That's the same crap that comes from all of those intolerable religions that wish to eradicate anything they believe is impure." Kirk felt a little happier after saying that, letting this silly little man feel a little enlightened. "Oh, yes," Kirk said, "we have arrived"  
The small slave shop was the same at it always had been, a small, one room, ruddy brown building. All business was conducted on the main floor while the slaves where chained to the walls down in the basement. An imp named Girdalow manned the front desk, which had a small series of scales and a few lenses for detecting the quality of payment.  
"Girdalow, you know why I'm here, lets make this simple and easy. I need two dozen in good condition, with no orcs in the mix." Kirk stated aristocratically.  
"'Fraid I can't do that, we only got one left for sale, and she ain't in the best shape, either." Girdalow said, his thick Infernal accent showing.  
"You have to be kidding me, Girdalow, you know damn well that we can't last another eight months with only one of them! I know you have more, perhaps you can be… persuaded to sell them with a little extra cash?" Kirk was a little flabbergasted, and began to wonder if this was just a way to make him pay more.  
"Nah, I got the rest on reserve fer a special client, you take the girl or ya leave empty-handed." Girdalow was adamant.  
"Fine, how much for her"  
"Two-hundred of 'dem golds should do. Ya can't get the discount 'cause yer not buyin' in bulk"  
"Fine, but do keep in mind that the next time I return, I expect to see well over three dozen in good condition." Kirk said, while surrendering two-hundred gold coins to the gray-green devil.  
"I'll go bring 'er out fer ya." said Girdalow, as he slowly flew over to the stairs.  
Kirk and Chlordane headed out of the door with the girl and started to walk back to Caniph, Kirk complaining all the while. "I can't believe he wouldn't serve me! For years my family has taken precedence over all other costumers at that shop! What could have possibly made him change his policies?" Kirk yelled furiously. "You, girl, hurry up"  
Bound to the chain they did not find the same grungy girl they had purchased however, a wasp the size of a bear, obsidian in color, was struggling to burst the chains. The wasp wore the woman's face they thought they had captured.  
"Advespa…" Kirk muttered angrily as a snap sounded, the chain had been broke. Kirk spoke a minor incantation and hurled a ball of force-like energy at the advespa, the orb hit true and the creature recoiled in pain. Chlordane followed suit and charged the creature, attacking with his tonfas. To Chlordane's horror, his weapon had no effect, while he managed to strike the creature right in the chest, the advespa merely grinned and threw him a couple yards away. Unnerved by his previous attempt, he tried again, he got a hard hit on the right side, and still the advespa was uninjured.  
"Your not hitting it hard enough!" shouted a weary Kirk, who didn't look like he could stand to much longer, let alone fight.  
Hearing this from Kirk, Chlordane started to fight a little defensively, trying to study any weak points this… thing had. The advespa's stinger came in close to his head, but he dodged by quickly moving his head to the left, then he saw his opening, on the left side of the advespa's neck, a small portion of it was largely unprotected. With everything he had in him he slammed his tonfas into the creatures neck. The advespa screamed, but was still alive, and raised its stinger to meet Chlordane's abdomen. Chlordane flinched and opened his eyes a few seconds later to realize the thing was dead at his feet, an arrow piercing its skull. Kirk was standing behind the things body, clutching his bow like a staff with both hands, it didn't look like he could stand.  
"Why are you so winded, you only got hit once or twice…" Chlordane asked, rather insolently, considering Kirk had probably just saved his life.  
"Mortal, have you ever used magic?" Kirk breathed.  
"No I don't believe I have"  
"Then shut up, it takes a good deal of energy out of you, now all I want to do is just sit her for a few minutes and"  
"And what"  
"I thought I told you to shut up"  
Chlordane was quiet for the rest of the time Kirk sat there, and tried counting all of the maggot things he could see from where he was at to pass the time. Kirk then got up, and started walking, Chlordane followed him. To Chlordane's surprise they were not heading towards Caniph, but back to the slave shop.  
"Why are we going back to the slave shop"  
"Why else, revenge of course"  
Kirk burst through the door of the Uardulath, Girdalow shrieked, then disappeared.  
"Close the door!" Kirk yelled. Chlordane slammed the door shut quickly, and was on the defensive. Kirk began making symbols in the air and speaking more incantations, he then went up and hit Chlordane in the back of the head.  
"What was that for"  
"You can attack that damned imp now"  
"No I can't, I can't even see it"  
"Look again." Kirk said.  
Chlordane looked, and sure enough, there was the imp, about to sting Kirk with its rather nasty looking tail. Chlordane charged at the imp and hit him right in the back of the head, it was abundantly clear that this creature was not as tough skinned as the wasp from before. The imp tried to strike back, dodging the blow was simple, and Chlordane easily countered it with a hard strike in the ribs using his tonfas. Fire shot from Kirks fingertips, hitting the imp and just barely missing Chlordane. Girdalow began to flee, and Chlordane saw an opening, he leapt on the imp.  
"No stop! Please don't kill me, its not my fault! I needed to keep those slaves for her if I hadn't, she would have killed me, I had that advespa try and kill you so you wouldn't come back and ask questions! I'm sorry! Please, please don't kill meeeee!" Girdalow cried out. Chlordane felt sad for the creature at this point and thought about not killing it. Before he had time to react to his new decision, he knew it was a mistake. Girdalow thrust his tail upwards into Chlordane's abdomen, and poison started pumping into his veins from the imps stinger.  
Chlordane recoiled in pain, allowing Girdalow to escape. Chlordane got to his feet, but just barely, it felt like his body was made of lead. He looked to see if Kirk could help him but clearly he was exhausted. Kirk was about ready to collapse as well. Chlordane charged at the imp, and attacked with everything he had, which wasn't that much. He kept beating on the imp until it wasn't much more than a pile of sludge, then he passed out.

Chapter 3

Chlordane woke up surprised to be in a bed, with a beautiful girl hovering over him. "Heyyyyyyyyy your awake now aren't you? Huh, huh, huh?" She said energetically. Chlordane groaned and looked up, the ceiling seemed familiar.  
"Yeah, I guess I'm awake. Who are you?" then he realized who's ceiling this was, he was in the Bloodbane Manor.  
"My name is Jamari Kyuukosi, but you can call me Kyuu. Did you really save master Kirk?" Kyuu asked.  
"Wha? No, at least I don't remember saving him…why"  
"Oh… I thought I heard master Kirk telling his father how you saved his life, but I guess I was wrong." It was at this point that Chlordane noticed the largest pile of gold he had ever seen, sitting in the corner of the room. "Hey, uhm, what's that?" Chlordane said pointing at the pile.  
"Your share." Kirk said.  
"Gah," Chlordane yelped "Sorry, didn't see you come in, my share of what exactly"  
"Well you don't expect a slave trader to be broke do you? That's half the gold that was in his shop, I took the other half, and the slaves." Chlordane began to salivate, he had more gold than he could dream of, and all because he followed this madman to hell. Maybe he should accompany Kirk on his other planar errands. Although he could take this stupendous sum of cash and survive in a hotel, without having to live here in this house of vampires…  
"Hey, lack wit, stop daydreaming, something is after your share"  
Just as Chlordane was about to protest to being called a lack wit, he noticed Kirk wasn't joking. A blue, hairless, deformed, small, apelike creature was scooping up his gold, and shoving it into a tan burlap sack.  
"Get off that you hairless freak! That's my cash!" Chlordane said as he struggled with his bedding. He just realized he didn't have his tonfas with him, but it didn't matter, he would strangle this thief with his bare hands. He lunged at the malformed creature and came in with a strong left hook, when he struck he was surprised, its skin felt like rubber covered in oil, and it was so hard it hurt to hit it. Chlordane held his left hand tight, he wasn't used to exerting so much force without a weapon.  
The creature was largely unaffected by the assault, but looked like it was ready for a fight now. It slammed one of its gangly arms into Chlordane, and followed up with an additional attack, although not as successful as the first, the thief missed. A couple of balls of energy whizzed through the air and struck the monstrosity, causing it to retreat a few feet. "WHERE ARE MY TONFAS!" Chlordane screamed, now in a defensive stance, ready to parry anything that came at him. "On the nightstand, stupid." Kirk said nonchalantly.  
Chlordane scrambled to get to his tonfas off the nightstand, and the thing didn't strike him while he was vulnerable. He was ready now, Chlordane charged the thing with his tonfas, rage building up inside of him. Opening up with a strong right straight, hitting the creature just below the jaw, then he followed up with a left hook, smacking the monster in the knee cap. Fire shot from Kirk's fingertips, and Chlordane was only barely able to miss being enflamed, the creature wasn't as lucky. It recoiled in pain, and the fire started to eat away at the burlap sack behind it. The thing had apparently taken enough of a beating and disappeared into a wall, the opposite way it came in, the singed bag in hand.  
"WHERE IS IT, WHERE DID IT GO!" Chlordane screamed, but Kirk was already running out the door, heading left. Chlordane rushed out of the room, desperately trying to catch up to the thief. Chlordane caught up to Kirk after the mage fired more globes of force into another room. Chlordane sprinted into the room and threw his whole body into one blow aimed at the monsters skull. The thing dropped and Chlordane rushed to the sack, embracing his lost loot.  
Kirk walked casually up to the body and removed a piece of its flesh, which he promptly probed. "Chlordane," Kirk called "come here"  
"What is it?" answered Chlordane, who was still very content to have all of his beloved gold back safe and sound.  
"Look," Kirk said, then he poked the piece of flesh and a viscous, oily substance emerged "this proves my theory"  
"Which would be"  
"That the creature we just killed was a boggle"  
"Awhatnow?" Chlordane replied in a disturbed tone.  
"A boggle, they are infamous thieves, and very difficult to catch as you just saw. They can phase through walls, and can secrete a substance very similar to fish oil to help them escape from manacles and the like"  
"Mmmmmk these aren't common in this city are they?" Chlordane said as he thought of having to fight one of these bastards every week or so to protect his hard earned savings, it deeply troubled him.  
"No, and that's what bothers me, to be perfectly honest, boggles are usually complete retards, they are even less intelligent than you are. There is no way one should be capable of planar travel on its own, let alone get into Caniph. I think it might have had outside help, if this was a targeted robbery that is"  
"Uhm, Kirk, Kyuu is a vampire right"  
"Yes, Jamari is a vampire, why"  
"Well then why didn't she help us fight off the boggle, she's strong enough to do that right"  
"Well, yes, she is strong to enough to fend off a boggle, however"  
"What"  
"Kyuu doesn't listen to orders very well… we can't quite figure out how that's possible yet. Under normal circumstances, a spawn would be magically compelled to obey the wishes of its creator, unless it has been freed. Jamari seems to be a rather annoying exception, but if you argue with her long enough you can generally get her to do what you want"  
"Oh, I see, so it would have taken to long to convince her"  
"Exactly"  
"So what do you plan on doing now, Chlordane?" Kirk asked.  
In all truth, Chlordane didn't have a clue where he was going next. He could have easily moved into a hotel and stayed there for a year until he could get back to the Material plane, but that would mean his money would no longer be safe, there were probably more intelligent thieves than the boggle they had fought off.  
"Hey," Chlordane said as an idea struck him "are there any banks in this town"  
"Yes, there are quite a few, but I don't trust any of them." Kirk answered.  
"Why is that?" said Chlordane, more than a little confused.  
"Well, the bank the Mercanes sponsor is extremely secure, some of the best protections around stop thieves from breaking in and taking a horrendously large amount of gold, but many of the Mercanes are crooked and embezzle money from the bank all the time. There are several other reputable banks here, but there security is no where near that which the Mercanes can offer, and frequently people will lose all of their savings to a determined burglar"  
"Is that so? Then where do the high and mighty Bloodbanes keep their money"  
"We have our own vault, with extremely secure protections. We have a complete team of vampiric guards as well as some golems. Magical protections that can block planar travel and turn a would be burglar into stone. Nothing has ever gotten through our vault, and there have been many attempts"  
"Oh, Ok." Chlordane said "Would it be alright if I put my money in your vault"  
"Sure, just make sure you mark it clearly so it doesn't get lost in our vast sums of money, speaking of which, tomorrow I have to pick up my new bow from Yolbriger"  
"Yes!" Chlordane whispered to himself, he was ecstatic, if he kept his gold here with Kirk and his deranged relatives there would be no way a thief could get to it.  
"Come on, grab your gold. I'll show you the way to the vault."

Chapter 4

Kirk left for Yolbrigers early the next morning, and Chlordane accompanied him, hoping there would be another chance to get more money.


End file.
